


Hyung, you're so strong

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Series: Kihyun in Muscle-mania [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Strength Kink, The Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: come on, Kihyun definately has a thing for muscles. just sayingggg. . . . .in which Hyunwoo approaches Kihyun as to why he is acting distant after the 'no exit broadcast'. Hyunwoo learns more about Kihyun than he intended





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first fic I've ever written, hope it's decent. Also I've used Shownu instead of Hyunwoo like I did in the description, just a heads up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun enjoys some /alone/ time in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to get W E T
> 
> [I need to edit this heavily lmao]

**KIHYUN'S POV**

After a long day of promotions, I finally got back to the dorms and was ready to relax. Today we filmed a 'No Exit Broadcast', I enjoyed it and had lots of fun, I hope we can do more of these activities for Monbebes.  It was a good episode even if I was dragged onto the floor for part of it. Man, I can't believe we're all so competitive, but I guess that's what ‘No Mercy’ provided. The members have all come so far since then. I’m proud of them.

I toed my shoes off by the door, before heading towards my room. I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe, anything that looked comfortable got a yes from me; there's not much need to look good when all you will be doing is relaxing. Deciding on an extra large jumper and sweatpants, I made my way to the bathroom.

Shownu looked so good today, even in a simple hoodie and jeans, if only it was sleeveless top I thought to myself absent-mindedly. I was tempted to take a bath with vanilla scented candles lit, but I opted for a shower as the members would need to use the bathroom too (at some point once they return). I turned on the shower faucet and began to wash my hair, I'm so glad it's back to black. I used a strawberry scented one that Hoseok bought for me as a gift when I had pink hair, he said 'a smell to go with the colour'.

I decided I could unwind as the other members were coming back later as they wanted to go to the park. I'm still in mild disbelief as to how they have energy. Can't believe I live with 5 children, at least they're cute.

I thought back to earlier today when I was admiring Shownu's arms and body.

 

* * *

 

_'Shownu has the best body in the world._

_'He also has the best dance moves in the world._

_'He has the most unique voice in the world.'_

 

* * *

 

 

I imagined his arms bracketing me, on either side of my head, his body being impossibly close to my own. Him teasing and toying with me relentlessly, bringing me to the edge and keeping me there. Nibbling down the column of my neck, leaving small red marks in his tracks. Palming my dick in his large hand, slow and steady, taking his time with me. Then sucking a large hickey into my collarbone as I bucked up into his loose fist, craving friction that he could provide.

His dominance was suffocating me, all that I could think of was Shownu. Turning me around so my back was against his front. Him breathing filthy words in my ear, while slowly grinding his erection into my ass. Spanking me till my cheeks were red, and my legs were quivering; until I was begging for him to fuck me.

Then his strong form easily picking me up and fucking me relentlessly against the wall. Rough and messy, the way I like it. With his hands leaving imprints over my body, gripping onto my hips to get that perfect angle, hitting my prostate. Using his leverage to hit that spot over and over and over again.

Groaning at the image I created, I inserted a second finger into me, picking up the pace. I felt myself scissoring and stretching my ass, as if prepping me for Shownu's cock. Then I changed my position so I was now facing the wall, rutting up against the cold bathroom tiles. My breath came in heavy pants.

Once I was stretched out a bit more, I added a third finger. Groaning at the stretch, I pumped it in and out. Once I found my sweet spot I began massaging my prostate.

Experimentally I clawed my blunt nails against my chest, catching my sensitive nipple. I enjoyed my pleasure with pain. My hips stuttered briefly, before I went back to play with my nipples again.

Finally I gave my untouched cock some attention. Everything felt intense, I came messily against the tiles, crying out Shownu's name. I leaned against the wall for what seemed like an eternity.

Catching my breath, I rinsed myself off basking in the afterglow of orgasm. I stayed there for what could've been hours, allowing the stream of water to splash over me. I got out of the shower abruptly, worrying about turning into a prune. I started generously applying moisturiser to my skin. Afterwards, I hanged into loose sweatpants and an XL lilac jumper which I had gotten earlier; my clothes hung loosely on my frame, almost as if I was wearing someone else's clothing. I checked my appearance in the mirror, I looked pink and flushed. But I can blame the heat for my pink face, no one needs to know what else happened other than showering. At least I am comfortable in my clothing choice.

Deciding to have an early night and finally relax, I brushed my teeth. As I stepped out of the bathroom I heard someone calling for me. But they weren't supposed to be back so soon, how long did I stay in the shower for? What if they heard? They couldn't have heard. I hope.

'Kihyun-ah? I'm home!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?? let me know what I could improve on!
> 
> congrats on making it to the end! I cringed SO MUCH while writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so who came back into the dorm? and why so early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy, things get spicy. kinda
> 
> btw I've edited the previous chapter, made it longer and hopefully it makes more sense than before
> 
> EDIT: this is now a wip, but I'm trying to write in the same style as I used to. honestly the more I read over it, the more it seems like a reader x shownu fic

'Kihyun-ah? I'm home!'

 

No doubt about it, that voice belongs to Shownu. I could tell if it was him from a mile away, even by his scent alone. Hoping I could get from one end of the dorm to the other without him seeing me, I began sneaking down the corridor.

 

'Kihyun?'

 

Ok. Not good. No way was I getting past -

 

'Kihyun. Kihyun-ah, are you ignoring me?'

 

I jumped at his sudden proximity in the corridor; my hands coming up in front on me to rest on his broad chest.

 

'Ummm, no. I was just -'

 

'The other members aren't going to be back for another hour, I said I was going to check up on you. How are you feeling?' he said, raising his hand to rest on my forehead. Noting that I was at a healthy body temperature, he let his hand fall back beside him.

 

'I'm fine', I responded dismissively.

 

'Kihyun, talk to me. I can tell that you were acting weird around me earlier.'

 

'Shownu, hyung, not this evening yeah? I'm tired and just want to sleep', I hoped that he would drop the topic and move on.

 

'Just tell me what's been on your mind ok? You seemed distracted the entire journey back. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you?'

 

Nonono, he has never done anything wrong to me. I recall telling Shownu that he should find me and find out what was bothering me if I was upset, but right now was not the best of times. Especially since I just fantasized about him fucking me. Thanks universe for the reminder, now is not the time to imagine it again.

 

'Kihyun are you ill? You are eating fine now, right? Is it because you're tired? Are you getting enough sleep?'

 

'Hyung, honestly I'm fine.'

 

He then pinned my hands against the wall. THE WALL.

 

_fuck_

 

I whimpered, ACTUALLY whimpered at his display of strength. At this he shot me a suprised look and relaxed the position, which didn't do much to quell the interest my dick was beginning to have in this situation. I hoped I managed to school my face to not betray me.

 

_why out of all days does it have to be today_

 

'Ki, don't lie to me. I can tell you are the opposite of fine. I mean it looks like you have a fever and you're skittish.'

 

_o damn, am I that red????_

 

Sensing from my silence that I was uncomfortable, he loosened his hold but kept my hands above my head. A quite suggestive position to be held in.

 

'I get that you like to distance yourself every now and then, but you know you can't ignore the problem forever? Right?'

 

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

 

_of course I can't, but I can always try_

 

'Don't give me that look Kihyun.'

 

Then Shownu released his hold on my wrists, letting my hands fall onto his muscular shoulders. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We were so close that I could count each of his eyelashes. His scent enveloped me like a warm blanket.

 

 

* * *

 

My mind was having a field trip, as I imagined him kissing me on my lips.

 

\- and then cupping my –

 

* * *

 

 

'Kihyun, what's bothering you? Just tell me'

 

'Can't you see?' I asked exasperated from how long we were standing there for.

 

He looked at me, confused with his trademark smile. So I suppose I am glad that the tent in my sweatpants wasn't that prominent.

 

'What?'

 

_if I wasn't so worked up this would be funny_

 

At Shownu's further confusion, I hesitated on what to do next, I thought it'd be easier to just SHOW him the issue - the fastest solution to this conversation, so I could go run and hide for the next few hours and hopefully never have to face this conversation again. Maybe he will be repulsed and I have to face rejection, but in that time I can get out. Shyly, I lifted the over sized jumper, his gaze following my movements towards my crotch.

 

'Oh.' He took a step forwards, 'did I do that?'

 

He didn't sound smug, just amazed. His gaze hardened, his eyes looking at me with an intensity that I would melt into a puddle if Shownu stared any harder. At my silence, he asked again.

 

'Ki, was that because of me?'

 

I nodded, unable to do much else.

 

_well I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen. now what?_

 

'How?'

 

With my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink, I shook my head.

 

_maybe the quickest solution should've been rethought. this was embarrassing enough, how was I meant to tell him that he was the cause_

 

In a quiet, gentle yet surprisingly authoritative voice he said, 'tell me'.

 

I looked around me, searching for an exit; if I was fast enough I could dodge left of Shownu and run to my room. It doesn’t have a lock but at least there's less chance of another free wall.

 

'Please, Ki.'

 

I took a deep breath, 'IamprettysureIhaveastrengthkinkandyouarestrongandmusclesandyeah', then I attempted to make a dash for it, but Shownu reacted quickly and pulled me back. This time caging me in with his arms either side of me. My heart beat quickened, our faces were so close together. When I realised this I shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't function with him staring at me, I was practically combusting.

 

'Say that again? I didn't quite get it the first time.'

 

I managed to say the words, 'strength kink, you, hyung'.

 

He pushed my chin up with a finger, telling me to 'open your eyes Kihyun'. Reluctantly I did so, audibly gulping when I saw Shownu's face.

 

'Does this' he tensed his arm 'turn you on?'

 

'Kinda..'

 

'What if I picked you up like this?' Suddenly Shownu picked me up so my legs were either side of his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck in fear of falling.

 

I let out a low moan as my erection rubbed against his torso. 'Y-yeah'

 

He leaned in towards my left ear, 'so this is whats been bothering you. Do want me to help you out with your ... issue? You can say no.'

 

'Uhhh, please.' I buried my face into his neck, attempting to hide my embarassment.

 

'Tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything ok?'

 

'Ok.'

 

Needing no further instruction, he then pushed my back flush against the wall and started sucking a hickey into my neck. Soothing the area with his tongue and licking a long strip up the column of my throat. He then did the same on the other side, this time nipping at my skin all the way up to my jaw line. I bucked my hips up when Shownu started kissing the sensitive spot just below my ear, finding that Shownu was also sporting an erection.

 

'Can I kiss you properly Ki?'

 

I opened my eyes and attempted a smile, nodded and pressed my lips to his.

 

Our kiss gets heated quickly with both of us gasping for air. At the moment I opened my mouth, Shownu slipped his warm tongue into my mouth, we were both fighting for dominance. Eventually I let Shownu dominate the kiss, going pliant in his arms. I started to grind on him, both my hands fisted in the back of his top.

 

'B- bedroom', I barely make out.

 

Still carrying me, Shownu makes the way to our shared dorm room.

 

'So care to tell me why you are wearing my jumper?'

 

My eyes widen at this comment, 'I - I -'

 

'I'm just teasing, just ask me next time you want to wear it. Now let's get it off of you.'

 

I'm deposited gently onto the mattress, while Shownu rummages in the drawer for some lube. While I wait, I decide to undress myself, folding the clothes and placing them onto the chair.

 

Once Shownu has finally got everything he instructs me to finger myself open. I do so, moaning everytime I brush against that sweet spot inside of me.

 

Ass prepped. Ki is held down, and loves it

Dick in slowly, Shownu cares. Impatient Kihyun, as always.

Fucked hard and fast. Pretty face

Pillowtalk

 

'Oh, and Kihyun?'

 

'Yeah hyung?'

 

'I heard you scream my name earlier, don't do that again.'

 

Embarrased I replied, 'w- what?!? I didn't-'

 

'It's better when I'm here with you, don't you think?. Tell me if you ever need a release.'

 

I hummed in agreement.

 

I didn't think that Shownu would be into casual sex. Surprising. Now what do I do with my crush?

 

 

* * *

 

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

 

'How long do you think they need?' Minhyuk asks as they enter their nearby coffee shop. 'We could go back to the park and chill?'

 

'No clue, but I really don't want to hear any more moaning thanks', Hyungwon replied.

 

'No even from me? Your hyungggg?' Wonho said teasingly.

 

Hyungwon pushed Wonho away lightly, 'not right now hyung. After Kihyun and Shownu have discussed their feelings.'

 

'Guys, what do we do about those two?' Minhyuk gestured to the maknaes.

 

I.M and Jooheon were making really cheesy jokes, whilst the couple in the booth behind them were giving them displeasing looks.

 

'They'll be fine, if anything they're glad our outing has been extended. I'm relieved they didn't hear anything. So what do you guys want to order?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the enddd! (:
> 
> but not really because I couldnt write the smut scene. I'll get on that asap, just needed to get this out of my drafts
> 
> and the fact that this is a series. I have some drafts to continue this series so I will be back v soon
> 
> as always tyvm for reading ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?? let me know what I could improve on!
> 
> congrats on making it to the end! I cringed SO MUCH while writing


End file.
